When Our Eyes Are Red
by Ayrpluto72
Summary: After everything that happened, Levi deserved a break. But she has been taken by her dead friend's aunt, she's suddenly gained an unfortunate pack member, her name is on a deadpool and her brother might be losing his powers. Not to mention she still has her SATs to sit. {SEQUEL}(Set in Season 4)
1. Chapter 1

**BACK FOR SEASON 4! This story will feature some changes to the plot (as it will built to be Scott/OC - a hint of which was in the original story). Kira is still important to the plot but she is just not Scott's love interest. Also, I am so pleased with how well received the first installment of this series was. However, I do understand you as a reader may not like the idea of Levi/Scott. If so, leave a review and if a portion of people are not keen on the idea I may revert it back to Scott/Kira. Anyway, without further ado, here is season 4.**

* * *

_Scott wasn't sure if he had ever felt this panicked by one of his own discoveries that wasn't related to any crazy murder. He had known something was not right the other night, when he felt a sharp tug of pain in his stomach but just presumed it was from the undercooked chicken he had tried to prepare for himself and Malia after a training session._

_There was a part of him that told him it was Levi, but he had ignored it having only been texting her hours before. He had formed a strong bond with Levi, the younger yet more experience alpha sharing her smallest pieces of information Derek left out._

_He realised he had made a terrible decision._

"_Okay, so how long has it been?" Stiles asked as he followed Scott into the room._

"_Weeks. They haven't got back to any of my texts," the alpha answered, a worried look spread across his face._

_Stiles squinted at him. "Does Derek or Levi ever reply to your texts?"_

_Scott almost groaned in panic. "Derek – once, definitely once. Levi replies all the time," he pointed out before picking something up and turning back round to face Stiles. "but this time it felt different."_

_Lydia looked at him, a confused look on her face._

"_So I went back to the loft, the alarm was off but everything looked okay. Then I found these," Scott continued by sliding a metal container across the table after removing its lid. Stiles reached into the container, looking scared as he pulled out empty bullet casings._

"_I sent a picture to Deaton and he said it's the mark of a family of werewolf hunters in Mexico – the Calaveras!" He explained quickly, his friends understanding the Hales weren't just off on holiday._

"_What would they want with Derek? Or Levi?" Lydia queried, her hands lying flat on the metal table. She was concerned about Levi. They'd really grown closer after everything they had been through despite them initially getting off on bad terms. _

_Stiles rubbed his face before saying what they were all thinking. "You don't think they've killed them?"_

_Scott sighed before shaking his head lowly and furrowing his eyebrows. "I don't know," he paused before looking over to Lydia and shrugging, "that's why you're here."_

_He slid the container over to Lydia, watching as her expression remained unimpressed. She sighed and rolled her eyes before hesitating and drawing the container closer to her._

_She took a deep breath before forcing her hand into the container and feeling the empty casings. She clenched tightly on to them and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to tune into her banshee powers._

_Her fingers unclenched and the casings fell from her hand on to the table, spilling everywhere as they bounced against the metal. Her eyes widened slightly as they darted side to side like a deer in the headlights._

_Stiles perked up anxiously, noticing something was wrong. "Lydia, are they dead?"_

_Her voice was soft and almost daydreaming as she answered confused. "No." She turned to look at them before letting out a shaky breath and continuing, "But I'm not sure they're alive either."_

_The alpha rolled his eyes almost before remembering Lydia was still not fully acquaintance with her powers.  
"What does that mean?"_

_Lydia shook her head lightly. She was now very concerned about the wellbeing of her friend and her brother. She couldn't quite tell if they were dead or alive, they were in the middle and it confused her to no end. She thought she was getting a slightly better hand on dealing with her banshee powers but now she wasn't so sure. She knew Levi was strong but she wasn't sure if the reckless alpha could survive something like experienced hunter attacking when she was in such a vulnerable state after Allison and Aiden's deaths._

"_I don't know," she spoke slowly and Scott could hear a small piece of frustration in her voice. "There's something not right and ... I just don't know." She ground out, the boys sensing she was really worried about Levi._

"_If the Calavera's have them then how do we find them?" Stiles asked but Scott was still thinking about the possibility of Levi and Derek being dead. He snatched up one of the bullets on the table, three things running through his mind._

_The first; Derek – his mentor – and his little sister were possibly dead._

_The second; he might never see Levi laughing as he failed at helping Malia again._

_The third he spoke outloud. "Mexico."_

* * *

"_SOMEONE WHO COULD HAVE TURNED WITHOUT YOU KNOWING!" _

_Scott roared before snapping the chains, his eyes glowing red. He had figured it out, a sigh falling from him lips. _

"_Kate."_

* * *

"_Thats' impossible. That can't be who he said." Stiles sank to the floor, leaning back on his haunches._

"_Why? Who's Kate?" Malia asked confused._

"_She was a hunter. An Argent."_

* * *

Kate smirked as she walked away from the tomb.

Levi and Derek were inside, vines pinning them to the wall and their arms crossed. Their eyes were both shut but Levi was not fully unconscious, she could still think.

'_Kate Argent kidnapped me. She's Allison's aunt. Allison is dead, and so is Aiden. Scott and I are alphas of our small pack. Kate is not safe. She used to be Derek's girlfriend, she was there for him after Paige died. Derek had blue eyes after killing Paige. He still has blue eyes. I'm friends with Lydia... who is a... who is she and how do I know her?... Derek is a beta... I am an alpha, wait, no... My mother Talia is the alpha of our pack. I am a beta with yellow eyes. I am keeping a secret for Derek. Our family including Laura and Cora do not know about Kate. Kate is Derek's girlfriend. I like Kate, she helps me with grieving about Paige and makes Derek happier. Kate helps me with homework and showed me how to use pepper spray .She bought me a cake for my twelfth birthday last week. Kate helped me patch up my knees when Cora knocked me over last week. Kate is safe. I can trust Kate.'_

Levi heard crumbling, her eyes managing to open slightly. She watched as the wall in front of her was ripped apart by two older, almost adults. Her older brother Derek reached out a hand towards them but Levi did not recognise them.

The boy with the crooked jaw looked lost as he saw no recognition in her eyes.

"Oh my god."

Levi was pulled to her feet by the teenage boy, her brother being supported by the girl. They were lead out of whatever cave place they were in and lead outside. The last thing Levi remembered was playing hide and seek with Derek and Kate, before she woke up here.

She could just make out four teenagers running towards them before they all skidded to a halt.

One of the girls turned to look at her brother first before looking at the scrawny boy. "Is that him? Is that Derek? Is that Levi?"

Stiles ran a hand through his hair, looking at his friends.

"Sort of."

Lydia crouched down beside the small Levi, offering a small smile. "Sweetie, how old are you?"

Levi cowered away from her slightly but replied with a firm voice just like her mother had taught her. "Twelve."


	2. Chapter 2

The journey back for Levi was strange. There wasn't really that much room in the tall, skinny boy's jeep and her brother had passed out completely.

She was surrounded by complete strangers, yet she felt a strange attachment to the boy who seemed to be in charge. He sat beside her, five of them in the back (Derek was laying across them all) and two others arguing about leaving in the front. The boy kept rubbing her back and smiling warmly at her.

She knew he was a wolf, like her and the rest of her family. She presumed he must be an alpha, like her mother. Levi hoped her brother was getting better with his full moons; Derek still didn't have much control over them, whereas she had very good control – her anchor was her mother.

Levi watched as her brother was taken out of the car before the alpha stopped her from following after him. He looked down at Levi and noticed she was shivering, but he wasn't sure if it was from the temperature or fear.

Scott smiled at her, hiding how upset he was that she didn't know who he was. "Your brother is getting medical help from Dr Deaton-"

Levi cut him off, a slight grin appearing. "Alan!" She piped up and Scott smiled back, glad she knew who he was at least.

"Yeah. I think it's best if you stay at my house for the night, my mother makes a great lasagne." Levi nodded, not quite understanding why she couldn't just go home but she knew this boy had his reasons.

/

Scott walked in slowly, Levi trailing behind him but also on high alert like her mother taught her. The older boy knocked over a tool box and Levi jumped as an older man sprung up off the couch.

"What's with all the tools?" Scott questioned his father, Levi hiding slightly behind Scott. The older man stood up while stifling a yawn, still not having noticed Levi.

"Oh, I was just getting started on a list of repairs you guys need done," He looked at his son wearily. "What time is it?"

Scott flicked his eyes to the small clock beside him, turning it around so his father couldn't see the real time. "Midnight." The alpha answered, Levi holding on to the back of his shirt.

"We were supposed to have dinner. We had a deal. When your mom has a night shift we have dinner." Agent McCall said, sounding slightly deflated.

"Sorry, I totally forgot about it." Scott lied through his teeth. "When we got back from the camping trip we had to go straight to the animal clinic to finish up work."

His dad nodded slightly, "Tomorrow night. Please."

Scott smiled and nodded. "Great." Levi peered out from behind him.

Her eyes locked on to Scott's father's eyes and the man's smile faded instantly. She clenched on to Scott's shirt tighter and the alpha realised they hadn't been introduced.

"Dad, this is Levi, she's..." Scott trailed off, trying to think of a lie that could be told.

"Lydia's cousin." She spoke, remembering one of the names of the girls in the jeep. She wasn't sure why she felt like she had to lie about who she was but she just did.

The older man smiled slightly at her. "So, why isn't she at Lydia's?"

Scott sighed dramatically and Levi almost rolled her eyes at his acting. "Lydia's parents are out of town and they wanted her to have an adult with her in the same house, so mom said she could stay here."

Her dad nodded and said goodnight to them, Scott explaining he was going to let Levi sleep on his bed while he slept on the floor.

/

Levi sat on the bench at the local park, waiting around while Scott was out with his friend Stiles. They had hold her they were off to collect her brother.

It was just starting to get dark when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey gorgeous!" Levi sprung up from her seat and threw herself into a hug from Kate. The older blonde smiled down at the young girl and Levi noticed her brother was beside her. She hugged him too before Derek smiled at Levi.

"We need to go visit the vault," He explained, smiling at her. "You remember where it is, yeah?"

Levi nodded and held on to Kate's hand as they headed towards the school.

/

The younger beta watched as Kate picked up the wooden Triskelion symbol. She looked down at it in disappointment.

"This is it? You're sure?" Derek nodded and Levi spoke up.

"It's what we all used."

Kate turned it upside down in the palm of her hands, narrowing her eyes at it.

"It doesn't look like much."

Levi shrugged before a voice interrupted them. "That's because it isn't." They all spun around to see someone walking towards them and although he looked many years older, Levi instantly recognised him as her uncle Peter. She sprinted towards him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

Peter rolled his eyes and patted her head. "Levi, go find Scott. He's got a gift for you." Levi grinned and ran out of the vault, latching on to Scott's scent easily.

She followed the trail before there was a loud roar and her eyes shone yellow involuntary and she instantly knew it was Scott. She flicked out her claws and ran as fast as she could towards the howl. As she was running, she sensed her brother running beside her and he too had his claws flicked out.

They reached Scott ad his friends to find them lying on the ground and being beaten up by some weird aztect creatures. Derek lunged for the first one while Levi snarled and snapped at the second one. They swiped and clawed at the creatures but didn't seem to be getting anywhere.

As one of the creatures pulled a bone out and stabbed Levi through the shoulder, Derek was thrown to the ground. As Levi howled in pain, the creatures suddenly retreated. Levi suddenly felt taller, and her teeth and eyes grew stronger.

She took up, noting she was no longer a twelve year old. Her memories came rushing back to her as she helped Derek up. They both turned around to face their pack and Levi's red eyes shone brightly, while her brother's blue eyes were now yellow.

She let out a roar, her features changing back to normal.

"Derek? Levi?"

She rushed forward and Scott caught her, hugging her tightly and burying his head in her hair.

"I thought we'd never get you back, Levi." He muttered and she rolled her eyes before moving out of the hug.

"You underestimate me."


	3. Chapter 3

"At least Levi is the same," Stiles stated, as he was taking down the old newspaper scrapings on his wall from their Mexico trip planning. Scott didn't respond, simply staring upwards at the ceiling and watching as the fan in his friends room spun around.

Stiles wasn't content with the boys silence and turned around, getting his friend's attention. The alpha sat up and looked at his friend, narrowing his eyes.

"What?"

"You think she's changed, don't you?" Stiles edged and Scott sighed before running a hand through his short hair before dropping it back to his lap as he fiddled with his fingers. He took a breath before answering.

"Not massively, but ever since Kate took her," he paused as he tried to find the right phrase, "there's been something... different," Scott summed up, not knowing how to describe the feelings that had changed between him and the other alpha.

His friend nodded slightly before shaking his head and making a weird noise. "Scott, maybe it's your super wolf senses picking up on something, but no-one else feels a change."

The alpha furrowed his eyes but accepted Stiles' answer. He looked down at his phone to see it vibrating, and Levi's caller ID on the screen. He took a deep breath before sliding his thumb to the right and declining the call.

* * *

Levi groaned as she put the phone down, looking over at Lydia. "He's still not picking up," she said and the strawberry-blonde rolled her eyes as she continued to look through Levi's wardrobe at Derek's loft. Peter and Derek had gone out, and had informed her they were not going to be back for a day or two as they tried to find someone to hunt down Kate.

"Levi, it's fine, we don't need Scott and Stiles to have a good time," the girl smirked as she turned around and threw a skirt and nice top at the girl. Levi stood up, holding it against her frame and nodded in approval before placing it to the side of the bed, folding it neatly on to her desk. Lydia did the same, placing a dress on to the chair beside her desk.

As Levi flicked off the light, she couldn't help but think what school tomorrow was going to be like. Her family's money was gone, all 117 million (that no-one ever told her about, by the way, much to Levi's annoyance), she couldn't remember the last time she actually paid attention in any of her classes (Lydia assured her she would be fine judging by her previous exam results) and to top it all off, Scott was trying to avoid her and she didn't know why.

* * *

Stiles looked over at Scott as they walked on to the lacrosse field carrying their bags and sticks.

"Of course you're still the team captain," the boy reassured his friend, "you got your grades up just like coach told you to, right?"

Scott squinted slightly. "Yeah but he never told me I was back on the team, he just told me to show up for tryouts today."

The two had almost reached the field, looking around slightly before turning their attention back to each other. Stiles waved a hand to show he wasn't as bothered about the lacrosse team at the moment.

"We've got bigger things to deal with anyway, did you tell Argent yet?" Stiles asked and Scott sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the ground in embarrassment before answering.

"I texted him but he didn't get back to me," the alpha said, a slightly tone of disappointment in his voice. Stiles paused from walking and turned around, his eyes narrowing in amusement.

"You told him his dead sister Kate came back from the dead over a text?" Scott sheepishly shrugged again.

"Didn't have the money to call France..."

Stiles sighed before sighing in agreement, he told Scott about their struggles to pay off his medical examination bills and to pay off his stay in Eichen House. They discussed the final notice before Stiles rolled his eyes and stopped the discussion.

"Now what the hell are we even doing here? We got like a 117 million problems and worrying about our status on the lacrosse team isn't one of them!" He complained, throwing his hands in the air to further his point.

He tried to avoid the fact that Scott was now looking over his shoulder concerned, before the taller boy spoke with a hint of terror in his voice. "It is now!"

Stiles spun around and his eye instantly locked on to what Scott was deeming a threat to their lacrosse positions. One of the younger boys was standing in the goals, swirling the goalie stick back and forth as he easily deflected the shots his two friends were firing rapidly at him.

He didn't miss a single shot.

"Who the hell is that?"

The boy took off his helmet and the two older boys watched as his friends moved over to praise him for his excellent performance.

"Nice one Liam, you might even be the first ever freshman captain!" His friend exclaimed, and Stiles noted that you didn't need to be a werewolf to hear the determination in their voices.

"We should probably practise."

* * *

Levi groaned as the teacher called her name. "Malia, Levi, Lydia, to the board."

Malia started to complain but the teacher wasn't having any of it and ignored her protests, the other two members of the pack already picking up their chalk at the board. Levi stood on Malia's left while Lydia stood on her right. Levi squinted at the equation before starting to jot down working.

"Didn't you go over my notes?" Lydia asked Malia but the werecoyote gave her a panicked look.

"I did but I didn't understand them." Levi looked over and noticed Malia's claws had flicked out without the girl realising.

"X is 25," Lydia answered, rolling her eyes as she placed her chalk down. "And sweetheart, lose the claws,"

Malia looked down panicked and saw her claws were on the piece of chalk she was holding. Levi lightly placed her hand on Malia's when she was putting her chalk down, making sure no one else noticed.

"Malia, retract them just like we practised." The alpha ordered, her eyes shining red slightly and Malia nodded, concentrating before retracting her claws. Levi smiled before she walked away from the board, sitting back down in her seat behind Lydia.

She looked over to her right at Stiles who was staring down in shock at his phone. Levi could instantly notice his heartbeat rising and she reached over, lightly nudging him. Stiles jumped slightly before eyeing her then passing the phone over.

As the class finished, Stiles tried to convince Levi to join him in investigating the triple homicide but the alpha wasn't having any of it.

"Stiles, it's not supernatural. Anyway, I have a lot of econ to catch up on that I missed when I was away visiting my old pack," she declined and the lanky boy stormed away, muttering about how he needed to find Scott and how irresponsible she was being.

Levi scoffed and rolled her eyes, heading to her locker before her econ class.

* * *

Levi sat down, dumping her folder and book on to the table in front of her. As the class filled up, she started to write down the paragraph on the board that had written instructions to copy out. She felt a presence staring at her so she stopped, looking over her shoulder and saw Scott staring at her with an open mouth. He noticed the only seat left was beside her and paused again, causing Levi to feel dread. She had felt the change in their relationship but she wasn't entirely sure what it was. Their feelings towards each other had changed, but she couldn't deny the sudden attraction she had been feeling towards him recently.

She watched as he shook his head and sat down in the seat beside her, placing his books down and swinging his bag off his shoulders. As he clumsily got his things out, he knocked a pen off the side of his table. Levi, who had been watching his frantic behaviour, noticed this and with her reflexes she caught it before it smacked into the ground.

As she passed him back the pen and he thanked her, their fingers brushed for a moment. It was strange, considering they had been friends for almost a year now and they had touched each other many times, whether it was a simple tug of a shirt or a reassuring touch on the arm, but it had never felt like this.

Their eyes both flashed red for the briefest of moments, and both of their hearts missed a beat. They quickly sprung their hands apart like they had been burned and without saying another word, they turned to face the front of the class.

Throughout the class, Scott couldn't help but steal glances at his co-alpha, suddenly starting to understand what the change between them had been.

He wasn't seeing her as the sister of Derek or the girl who had just lost two packs within a few months anymore.

He was seeing her as Levi Hale, the girl who had survived everything she had been through. And my god, he was definitely attracted to that Levi.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi could smell the nerves radiating off Kira as she sat beside the kitsune and Malia. However, Levi had the decency to not pry into the girls business, not knowing if she wanted anyone to know that there was a problem. Malia, who she was currently helping with a math equation, did not.

"What's wrong with you?" Malia snapped, dropping the pencil and ignoring Levi's hand snatching out to grab it before it smacked into the ground. The alpha sighed and turned her body slightly so she could join in the conversation now that Malia had brought it up.

Kira looked startled that either of them had realised something wasn't quite right but she denied it.

"What? Me? Nothing!" She demanded, only convincing the other two supernaturals that something definitely was wrong.

Malia abruptly replied, Kira noticing Levi running a hand over her face at her pack members brutality. "You reek of anxiety and it's distracting."

Levi cut Malia off before she was anymore hostile and spoke in a nicer tone to Kira. "What's going on?"

"I found a for sale sign outside my house this morning. We're moving back to New York," Kira muttered, and Malia looked confused before returning to her maths problem. The kitsune looked shocked by her reaction but Levi mouthed the word 'progress' at her before they all fell into a deep silence; Kira thinking about moving, Malia thinking about maths and Levi thinking about someone else leaving.

Out on the field, Levi watched as Stiles arched the lacrosse stick and threw the ball, watching as it soared straight into the net of the goalie's stick. The other tryouts all laughed amongst themselves and Levi narrowed her eyes, not liking how rude they were being.

Scott patted his friends shoulder as Stiles moved to the back of the line, and they watched as Liam moved forward. The freshman eyed the ball, his eyes squinting slightly before a cocky grin crossed his face and he reached down, scooping the ball up and facing the goal.

"Maybe he's only good in goal and totally useless on the rest of the field?" Stiles threw out, trying to get his own hopes up.

Liam flicked his wrist and Levi watched as the ball sped off and flew straight into the goal. She sighed as she saw Scott and Stiles' deflated looks as they realised maybe they wouldn't be getting their spots back on the team after all.

"I hate this kid," Stiles forcefully told Scott as Liam cockily grinned again.

"We don't have to hate him, I mean, the team needs new players," he spoke but it didn't sound reassuring at all.

Stiles interrupted his line of thought, "And maybe a new team captain." Scott watched as Liam looked over into the bleachers, catching Levi's eye and he grinned before winking at the alpha. Scott wasn't sure what came over him but he was suddenly filled with determination to make his shot the best. He cast a quick glance to where Levi was now looking away from Liam and helping Malia with a maths equation.

Levi looked up just as Scott threw the ball, grinning as it sped through the air towards the goals. She was getting ready to cheer for him when the ball smacked into the side of the net and ricocheted away from the net. She watched sadly as Scott's face fell and he stared sadly forward.

The rest of the team burst into laughter and one of the freshmen yelled out at Scott.

"Nice one McCall!" Garrett teased, causing Levi's mouth to quirk slightly in a deep growl that only Malia seemed to hear. She looked over at her alpha for a moment before looking where Levi's eye line was.

"You like him." Malia decided, causing Levi to splutter in surprise as she turned to face Kira and Malia who were staring at her accusingly.

"What? No, we're just friends." Levi spoke quickly, very similar to how Kira had spoke when they mentioned something was up with the kitsune.

"There's something between you," Malia continued, not taking no for an answer. Levi sighed and shook her head.

"We're just co-alphas. That's all."

"You want it to be more, don't you?" Malia continued, and Levi just stared back down at the lacrosse game, not answering the question.

Kira broke the silence after they watched Stiles and Scott fail miserably to get the ball into the net. "Isn't the captain supposed to be one of the best players on the team?" She worried and Levi nodded, watching as Scott missed another shot. "Or good?"

They watched as Scott and Stiles moved to the side of the pitch to have a quick discussion. Levi was about to use her hearing to listen in when the coach yelled out her name.

"Hale! Get down here!"

After finding out she was a Hale, Melissa had gotten Derek to call in to change her school forms judging as he was her official legal guardian despite the fact she hardly saw him these days as she was always with the younger members of the pack.

Levi rose to her feet, scanning the field before jogging down the bleachers and standing beside Coach Finstock.

"Coach?" she asked, watching as the man studied his players.

He nodded at her but didn't directly say anything, instead blowing on his whistle and calling all the players in. Levi and Scott's eyes latched and neither wanted to look away but when coach started speaking he forced himself to turn his attention to the man.

"McCall, Stilinski, grab the long sticks. You're covering goal for 2 on 1's," he ordered before watching them all run away and turning back to Levi.

He studied her for a moment, looking at her clothing attire. Levi crossed her arms defensively before the coach finally spoke.

"You had probably the worst attendance I have ever seen at this school the past few months, but I'm hoping you will have a higher one this term?" He questioned, and Levi nodded but not sure what point he was actually trying to make judging by the fact it clearly wasn't her attendance.

He looked around before sighing and grabbing a spare lacrosse stick from his coach bag. He passed it to her and watched as she held it in both hands with a confused look on her face. Levi lightly passed it from hand to hand to try to get a feel of how the stick would balance in her hands.

"Sorry coach, I've never played in my life," she explained, looking back up at him with her eyes narrowed in confusion. He laughed and patted her on the back hardly.

"You'll get a hang of it. You might not have been here long, but I saw the way you ran with the twins during that cross country practice, and I know you've got sport in your blood." Levi squinted at him at the last part.

He just simply laughed. "I taught your older sister Cora," he explained before nudging her forward, ramming a helmet on to her head and pushing her gently into the crowd of guys waiting to take a chance against Scott and Stiles.

Levi stared around in confusion, not even sure how you properly hold a lacrosse stick. She noticed Liam walking towards her and he smiled before extending a hand.

"Hi, I'm Liam! I didn't realise girls were allowed to try out?" He questioned but Levi shook her head confused.

"I've never played this before; Coach just gave me a stick and told me to try." She tensed slightly as the boy moved forward, moving slightly behind her and reaching around her to adjust her arms and the position she was holding the stick in.

Stiles and Scott were bickering about using Scott's powers when they noticed the freshman talking to Levi. Scott felt the jealously rise again, his eyes shining red as he looked over at the alpha and freshman.

He grabbed his helmet, slamming it on to his head before tightening his grip around his stick before turning to look at Stiles.

"Let's do this."


	5. Chapter 5

WOEAR5

**(Two chapters in one night, I'm treating you guys! Thanks for the comments, means a lot x)**

"We still don't know if he's a werewolf too," Scott pointed out to Stiles as they fixed their helmets while everyone continued lining up.

"And if he is, then we would just be cheating a cheater!" Stiles countered, grinning at his idea.

Scott narrowed his eyes as he looked across the field. "He's not. I'd be able to catch a scent or something." Stiles moved closer to his friend, both of them staring at Liam chatting away to Garrett.

"Maybe you need to get closer?" Stiles suggested and Scott nodded before looking back at the team.

"I think I'm about to get my chance," he confirmed, his eyes meeting Liam. He watched as the freshman sent a determined glare towards him before pulling the lacrosse helmet on over his face.

Levi watched the two members of the pack, before coming to the conclusion they hadn't actually realised she was on the field and was playing, they had just thought she was on the field to chat.

She adjusted the helmet before thanking Lydia for making her change out of the skirt she had originally planned to wear and into her comfiest pair of skinny jeans. Sure, they weren't the best for sport but she had grown used to doing exercise in them (although that exercise mainly consisted of fighting off demonic spirits or just other werewolves).

She watched as Garrett ran forward, dodging past Stiles and getting ready to throw his ball at the net. Levi had to hold in her cheer for her co-alpha when Scott slammed his stick against Garrett's, causing the ball to go flying out of the boy's grasp and on to the hard ground they stood on.

The rest of the team stared on in shock, not having expected the boys to be good at defending judging by the fact they had pretty much sucked for most of the trails so far. Levi grinned as she heard Coach Finstock let out a cheer for the two boys, and managed to catch him turning to the boys behind him and telling them that Scott and Stiles were like sons to him.

As the next guy lined up, Levi watched with pride as Scott and Stiles knocked him straight off the ground, the ball flying away discarded. She knew they must have been good at lacrosse and she was glad they were finally showing it.

She watched as they chest bumped after knocking down the guy in front of her in the line, and she grinned knowing it was her turn. She felt Liam behind her and he muttered into her ear before she was ready to go.

"Remember to flick the wrist," he told her and she smiled back at him before looking at Scott and Stiles. The two boys mouths dropped when they realised she was actually playing against them and not just watching at the side.

Levi smirked, flashing her eyes red at Scott. The other alpha chuckled under his breath before flashing them back and just like that, Levi was off.

She easily dodged past Stiles, before she focused on Scott. They both ran headfirst towards each other and neither was slowly down. Stiles groaned slightly as he saw they weren't going to move out of each other's way.

Sure enough, Levi and Scott slammed full force into each other, causing them both to go flying through the air and smacking the ground hard. There was a hushed silence from the team and a gasp was heard from the students watching at the side of the field.

Levi groaned slightly, rubbing her shoulder from where she lay on the ground. She pushed herself up slightly before glancing across to where Scott was doing the same thing. Levi rolled her eyes and jumped up, muttering under her breath so only Scott could hear it.

"Nice move McCall, fair play," she joked and she heard him laugh slightly before she gave the helmet and stick back to the coach.

"Sorry coach, that's way too vicious for my tastes," she told him as stood beside him.

He shrugged but his attention turned to where Scott and Stiles were about to face off with Liam. Levi watched in anticipation as Liam ran forward. He dodged Stiles, and Scot, and then he threw the ball, it sailing past the goalie and into the net.

Everyone started cheering and Levi clapped, knowing he was a good player. Scott and Stiles looked disheartened but a voice yelled out causing everyone to turn to look at the bleachers.

"That was luck! Do over!" Malia yelled and Levi groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"Sweetheart, there's no do-over's. This is practise!" Coach said before waving her off with a hand.

Malia wasn't satisfied with his answer and proceeded to continue to yell. "10 bucks on Scott and Stiles!"

The man looked over at Levi who shrugged and nodded before turning to Malia and agreeing. Scott and Stiles shared panicked looks as they lined back up in front of the goal while Liam prepared himself again.

The younger boy started his sprint, and Levi knew instantly something was going to go wrong.

He dodged past Stiles and collided into Scott's shoulder, the alpha raising the boy off his feet and into the air before he hit the ground with a large thud. Levi didn't need her heightened hearing to have heard the crack that came from the collision.

She took off towards him, watching as the boy struggled around on the ground in pain as he tried to push himself upwards and into a sitting position. Levi reached the boy just as Scott and Stiles were ripping their helmets off and were moving forward to help him.

Coach came running towards the four of them frantically. "Don't move! Don't touch him!" The three moved slightly over so the coach could look down at Liam as the boy yelled out and writhed on the field.

"I'm okay coach!" The freshman said, but everyone knew it was a lie judging from the crack sound and the fact he yelled any time he tried to apply pressure on to his leg.

He tried to stand up but yelled out in pain, so Scott and Stiles grabbed on to his arms and hoisted him upwards and off the ground. He yelled out slightly before they turned to look at the coach.

"I think we better be getting him to the nurse!" Stiles suggested and the coach nodded, everyone watching as the three boys hobbled off the field with Levi walking with a soft hand on Liam's back.

/./

Levi stood with Scott and Stiles as they held up Liam at the front desk of the hospital. Levi smiled at the worker before speaking.

"Hi, is Nurse McCall around?" The woman at the desk said she was going to pager her for the teenagers but Scott stopped her, having noticed his mother just spot them.

Melissa sighed at the state of them all, watching in defeat as Scott sighed too.

"Hi mum," he said, dropping his hands in a deflated manner. Melissa didn't say anything at first, just grabbing a spare wheelchair and having the boys help Liam into it while she quickly looked at his ankle.

The freshman sat anxiously, fiddling his hands in his lap as he thought about how angry his parents were going to be with him. Levi stood beside Melissa as she finished looking at his ankle.

"Don't worry Liam, we're going to take good care of you," she said, before glancing at the female alpha. "Levi, mind helping me?"

The three of them headed towards the lift to start their journey towards one of the hospital rooms for patients. Levi smiled at Scott and Stiles as the lift doors closed.

The two boys stood in silence before Stiles fiddled with his keys, remembering he was supposed to be with Malia at the moment as she wasn't understanding maths any better with Levi's help. It didn't help that Malia wasn't sure where she stood with Levi and didn't want to annoy the alpha by asking her to simplify her simplification methods of the algebra problems.

"Alright, I got to get going, promised Malia I would help her study," Stiles told his friend. Scott nodded and looked away slightly, regret on his face.

"I'm going stay to check on him," Scott muttered, causing Stiles to turn back to face his friend.

"Hey, I don't need to say this wasn't you fault, right?" Scott gave him an uneasy look and Stiles knew his friend was blaming himself for Liam's injury.

"I don't know."

"Scott, if you used any wolf power that kid wouldn't be limping, he would be crawling back to the other half of his body!" Stiles scolded him but Scott wasn't listening.

"If I hadn't been so worried about being captain he wouldn't be hurt either," the alpha said, before Stiles sighed and got the boys attention.

"It's okay to want something for yourself once in a while; team captain, alpha werewolf," Stiles paused slightly before raising an eyebrow, "even Levi because Scott, you're only human."

Scott paused at Levi's name, but he couldn't lie and say he hadn't been thinking about her a lot recently and not in a friend way.

Stiles patted the boys arm and walked away, heading to Malia.

The alpha werewolf stayed where he was, thinking about everything that had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

"Something's changed between you and Scott, huh?" Melissa joked, being able to see they had started to see each other in a new light. She understood the looks they had been giving each other even if they didn't themselves.

"I don't know what it is," the alpha admitted, watching with Melissa as other nurses helped Liam into the small room he would be staying in until an x-ray room became free. "Ever since Kate took me, somethings different," she continued, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I know what it is," Melissa admitted with a knowing grin and a sparkle in her eyes, while Levi turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised. "You like each other!"

Levi was confussed but she nodded, "Of course I like him, he's a great alpha," she started before Melissa cut her off.

"No, you _like_ like him! He likes you back, it's very obvious," Scott's mother stated, smiling as Levi stuttered.

Levi sat beside Liam as the boy stared angrily at his messed up leg. She stared at the hospital bed he was sitting on, before moving a hand out to try to console him. The boy looked up at her, the angry look fading slightly before he sighed and looked back to his leg.

Before Levi could say anything, there was a knock at the door. The two teenagers both looked up to see a doctor smiling at them.

"Hi, I'm Liam's stepdad, and you are?" He asked Levi, moving over to the bed and looking at Liam's leg.

"Levi, I go to Beacon Hills High with Liam," she answered, watching as his stepdad lifted Liam's leg gently and the freshman grunted in pain.

He angrily sighed again before pouting slightly. "It's broken isn't it?" Levi felt sympathetic to the boy, she had only met him a few hours ago and she could already tell that he was really into his lacrosse, and if his leg was broken everyone knew there was a chance it would never be fully able to play lacrosse again without damaging it even more.

"It'll certainly need an x-ray," Dr Dunbar said, trying to soften the blow to his stepson.

Liam gritted his teeth together as he pulled his leg away from the older man. "It's broken and it's all my fault!"

Levi stood up, realising this was a family conversation and she wasn't family. She quickly excused herself without Liam really showing any sign he noticed her leaving. His stepfather patted her shoulder as she passed, and just from the look he gave her, she knew that he knew she didn't have much family left.

Levi instantly collided into Scott, who had been standing outside Liam's room listening in on the conversation between the two males. The boy stumbled backwards slightly while Levi stumbled forward, smacking against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her to balance her before Levi looked up at him.

The distance between them had suddenly drastically lessened and Levi found herself not being able to look away from her co-alpha. He grinned awkwardly at her before they both realised what was happening, causing them to almost jump away from each other awkwardly.

"Snooping?" Levi asked casually, and Scott blushed while rubbing the back of his neck and squinting his eyes slightly in embarrassment. She scoffed out a laugh before smacking his head playfully, while trying to not think about how close they had been seconds ago.

Scott grinned back, jokingly acting like it had hurt and pretended to clutch on to his head in agony. Levi laughed, tilting her head back as she showed off her teeth and Scott almost froze, memorised by how good she looked and pleased that he had been the one who had made her laugh.

He went to continue speaking when his phone started vibrating and he pulled it from his pocket. Looking at the caller ID he held the phone in between him and Levi as they used their wolf hearing to hear it without speaker so that the staff of the hospital wouldn't hear it, Scott knew it probably was going to be supernatural related.

"Hey Lydia," the boy started before a frantic Lydia cut him off from the other side of the line.

"Where are you? I couldn't call because I couldn't get away from the deputy," Lydia rushed, causing Levi and Scott to share panicked looks.

"Okay Lydia slow down," Scott tried to coax the banshee.

"You need to get to the hospital! You need to get there right now!" Lydia yelled down the phone, and Levi felt her blood turn cold. "The son, the only one who survived, he's there!"

Scott spun around to look at Levi. "So am I, I'm at the hospital too," he was cut off by Lydia again.

"Then find him! Find Sean Walcott!" Scott ended the call and turned back to Levi to see she had already rushed off on her search. He rammed his phone into his pocket and took off in the opposite direction.

/../

Levi had caught on to a scent, and so she rushed after it and followed it up the stairs of the hospital and straight out on to the roof. The scent ended suddenly, and she found herself alone on the roof with no teenage boy or supernaturals in sight.

She yelled out in anger, kicking her foot into the side of a stone pillar beside the electrical box. As she calmed herself down, the fire escape door on the other side was flung open and Liam sprinted out yelling for help, a terrified look on his face.

Levi rushed towards him, expecting the boy to stop but he just grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. She didn't need to ask who they were running from, the growl behind her alerted her to the fact she had found the only survivor.

The wending flung her across the roof, while he launched himself at Liam. The two boys shoved at each other until Levi heard a familiar voice yell out.

"We can help you!" Scott yelled over to the blood covered boy.

"Wendigo's don't need help! We need food!" The boy turned back to Liam just as Levi and Scott threw themselves towards the supernatural.

Levi and Scott shoved the boy out of the way as they reached for Liam who was now holding on to the edge of the building with his fingers. As the two alphas went to help him up, Sean grabbed on to them again. Watching Liam lose grip, Levi and Scott did the only thing they could.

Levi's mouth grabbed on to Liam's left hand while Scott's mouth grabbed on to Liam's right arm. The boy screamed out in pain and the two alphas pulled him up before noticing Sean was not attacking them anymore.

Levi spun around the second Liam was safety up, staring in shock as a man with no mouth removed a tomahawk from the wendigo's back. He placed one finger over his mouth in a shhh manner before turning and walking away from the three teenagers.

Levi and Scott shifted back, and turned to look at Liam as he let out a yell of pain. He was clutching his arms to his body and glaring at the two teenagers.

As they both stared at the puncture marks on the boy, they suddenly realised what they had done. Scott paused in shock and stared at the boy in horror, before looking over at Levi who had tears in her eyes.

It reminded her of the person she was when Deucalion had brain washed her and that was enough to freak her out. Levi started muttering and although Scott moved closer to try to comfort her, Levi let out a panicked yell before taking off. Scott yelled for her but she didn't look back, running over the roof and down the fire escape. He watched as she got into her car and drove away in a flurry of madness and speeding.

He turned to look at Liam, trying to figure out what he was going to do with the boy,

His Beta.


	7. Chapter 7

Levi drove, she drove and she didn't stop until the sun started to rise in the early hours of the morning. She couldn't stop repeating the scene in her head, the way her teeth sank into Liam's hand, the way he stared at her with panicked eyes, the way Scott stared at the wounds in realisation, the way she could feel the full moon almost here.

It had been a long time since Levi had truly felt the effects of the full moon like she was feeling them at that moment, and the moon wasn't due up for another fifteen or so hours probably. It wasn't safe, she wasn't safe, Scott wasn't safe, her new beta wasn't safe.

She slammed her hands down on the steering wheel once she had pulled over on the side of the road, her eyes flashing red and her claws cutting into her palms. She needed her anchor, but she wasn't finding comfort in the pain anymore, she wasn't finding comfort in the anger, she wasn't finding comfort at all. Levi clenched her teeth as she tried to use the pain to stay in control, it worked but she knew it wasn't going to be enough to last her the night.

She ran her hand over the braided leather bracelet on her wrist, and closed her eyes as a tear slipped out.

_"Come on Levi, it's just a dare. Kali won't mind if you back out!" Ethan joked, his eyes flickering over to his brother who was standing and faking a sad look._

_"I will though!" Aiden yelled, his eyes glimmering in the reflection of the sea next to them. Levi looked between the twins before sighing, holding on to her nose and throwing herself off the cliff, screaming as she fell through the air. Her body hit the water, and she opened her eyes, seeing fish swimming around her. _

_She swam to the surface, looking up at her favourite boys and grinning as they dived off the cliff to land in the sea beside her. _

_"That wasn't so bad huh?" Aiden teased, laughing as she narrowed her eyes at him. He reached out for her wrist and tied his old leather band on to it. His face became serious as he looked at her while Ethan started swimming back to the shore._

_"I can't help but feel the next few months will change everything, so whatever happens, promise me you'll remember I'm always with you?"_

Levi stared at the bracelet, letting the tear drop on to it. "Always". She whispered, wiping her eyes and turning the car engine back on. Her pack needed her, and she needed them.

/./

Levi stopped by the McCall household to change clothes and grab her bag before she headed to school where the rest of the pack where. She luckily hadn't had any classes in the morning period that she had missed, but she knew there would be drama if Liam was there. She was hoping Scott wouldn't be mad at her for taking off, and that he had managed to handle Liam easily.

She changed into Derek's old leather jacket, a white baseball tee and her ripped skinny jeans before grabbing her combat boots and heading out the door, lacing them up in the car. She got to school five minutes later, and noticed it was at break.

Grabbing her aviators, Levi placed them on her eyes, hoping to conceal any possible flashes of red from how unstable she was feeling, swung her bag over her shoulders and walked into the school with her head held high and walking as if she had nothing to lose.

Walking down the corridor to her locker, she felt all eyes on her and she remembered how easily it had been to forget her group of friends were the "it" group of the school - with Lydia (the queen bee), Scott (the captain of the lacrosse team), Stiles (the class clown), Malia (the new mysterious one), and Kira (the other new one). It was then Levi had a short moment of remembrance as she thought of Isaac, Boyd, Ethan, Aiden, and Allison, the ones she never really got enough time with. She knew Scott, Stiles and Lydia still missed Erica and Jackson too, people she never knew.

It truly was a town of loss, and her group was always at the centre of it.

She opened her locker and placed in her folders, grabbing out the single one she needed and she was about to close it, deep in thought, before it was closed for her. She looked up shocked and her eyes quivered when she saw Scott standing next to her.

He studied her for a moment before letting out a reassuring small smile. "It's okay, I understand," he promised and pulled her in for a hug. She held on to him, breathing in his scent before muttering into his shoulder.

"It reminded me too much of the old me," she explained and he nodded, but didn't say anything.

As she pulled away from his hug, he kept a soft hand on her arm, knowing it was better to comfort her than spring any blame on her. He studied her for a moment, focusing on her slightly irregular heartbeat and feeling the unease surrounding her.

His eyes trailed upwards again to her sunglasses, and almost as if everything had fallen into place, he tightened his grip on her arm and pulled her into the empty storage room next to her locker. Levi turned away from him as she flicked the light on, and the second she turned back around she jumped. Scott was standing less than a foot away, their bodies almost touching in the dimly lit room. He reached out and lightly pulled the aviators off her face, watching as she clenched her eyes shut before he could see them. Placing a hand on her cheek, he hushed the shivering girl.

"Levi, stop," he pleaded, and she stopped clenching her eyes shut, confirming Scott's worry.

Her eyes were glowing red, casting a slight red glow across Scott's face.

"I can't find my anchor, it's not working Scott!" She heaved, her breaths becoming quicker and sharper. Scott grabbed the back of her neck, bringing her forward and pulled her close into his body.

She rested her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back soothingly. He pulled away after she seemed to calm slightly, and he grabbed his backpack and unzipped it.

She watched curiously with her burning red eyes as he rummaged about, clearly looking for something. He must have found what he was looking for as he huffed in triumph and zipped the bag back up.

He moved forward, grabbing her wrist and tying the small weaved string bracelet around it tightly. She looked down at it and he smirked.

"Focus on that. A string holding you down." He spoke, proud of himself. Levi looked at it carefully before she concentrated on it and she could feel herself becoming more in control. She laughed as she felt her eyes fade and Scott joined in. They hugged again before they heard the bell break the duo's laughter.

They left the storage room, glad that no-one seemed to notice. Stiles and Lydia noticed though, spotting the alphas leaving almost immediatley, with the grins plastered across their faces. The two problem solvers looked at each other and smirked, thinking Levi and Scott had finally acted on their slight growing feelings.

As Levi said goodbye to Scott as she walked into her homeroom, she sat down at the back with a smile on her face. And in one single moment, she understood why the bracelet had calmed her.

The bracelet wasn't her new anchor.

Scott was.


	8. Chapter 8

Scott kept Levi tucked under the arm that was swung over her shoulder as they exited the class. He could still sense her nerves over her control and their new beta, not to mention her brother seemingly also going through some unexplainable changes.

Even from the bare contact between Scott's fingertips as they lightly grazed Levi's bare shoulder, he could feel her exhaustion across her body. After her panicked driving escape - not to mention being de-aged with Derek because of Kate who had burned her family alive - Levi hadn't managed to get that much of a decent sleep over the past few days.

Not that any of them were getting amazing sleep, after the tomahawk throwing mute was still out on the loose with a target for the supernatural.

Levi leaned into Scott's body as they paused at his locker, taking a moment to try to regain some energy. He quickly scanned the corridor before lightly placing his hand on her wrist, and watching as the veins in his wrist turned black. Levi usually would have pulled away, but she was simply just too exhausted. Scott watched as his veins turned back to normal, and kept his eyes on the alpha as she managed to compose herself a bit better.

"We're having a pack meeting to talk about what we're going to do with Liam on the full moon tomorrow night, but seeing as we have no classes left for the rest of the day you're coming to mine to get some sleep, okay?" Scott informed Levi, not leaving any doubt for the girl to deny his request.

She knew he was looking out for her as the pack leader, but it didn't stop the flutter she got in her stomach as he smiled down at her.

Scott smiled down at her as he closed the metal locker door shut, pulling her back underneath his arm and tucked into the side of his body as they walked.

Although he would like to claim it was to help with any exhaustion Levi may have left, he knew it was more of a personal choice than a helpful one. And although Levi knew she was probably fine to walk without the extra support from Scott, she just couldn't bring herself to push him away from her.

They were the first to arrive to the small space hidden between two school buses, and Levi turned to Scott and stared into his beautiful brown eyes. He stared back, them standing chest to chest.

"Thank you for earlier," Levi almost whispered, licking her lips nervously as Scott stated deeply at her. He reached out and brushed a strand of hair that had fallen into her face to behind her ear.

"Anytime." He answered, his eyes trailing across her face to take it all in.

They both had suddenly became aware of how close together they were now standing, their bodies touching and Scott could almost feel Levi's breath on his neck. His hand rested beside her ear where the strand of hair had been tucked behind, as he looked down at her lips.

Levi leaned up slightly, an almost hunger forming in her chest as Scott tilted his head down to face hers.

Just as Levi felt Scott's breath almost on her skin, they were interrupted by Stiles' trademark sarcasm loudly approaching as he bickered with Malia over something, causing the two alphas to jump apart.

Stiles didn't notice their awkward states as he arrived beside them, but Malia certainly did. She sniffed the air slightly, studying the chemosignals that were still in the air and eyed the two with an accusatory glint in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but Levi sent her a killer glare that even Stiles would have notice had he not now engaged Lydia and Kira in conversation as they arrived.

"I'm not sharing my basement," Malia growled out, looking between them all at the idea of Liam also being chained up at Lydia's lake house.

"Actually, it's my basement," Lydia noted, holding her hands crossed in front of her as she narrowed her eyes at Malia. "and my mom noticed how you tore it up last time."

Malia opened her mouth to protest, but Stiles butted in with a look of disapproval towards Lydia.

"All right, she's still learning." Malia smiled slightly at him and Levi noticed Lydia scowl ever so slightly before Scott continued with the conversation. Levi was leaning against his side, and his hand was lightly on her wrist - hiding from the rest of the pack that he was taking her exhaustion away again.

"But, we're going to use the boathouse for Liam: it's got support beams!" He proudly noted, while Lydia looked at him almost frustrated. Levi smiled slightly at the girl and she relaxed, noting the alpha's attempt to soothe her friend.

"We can chain him to one of them," Levi finished Scott's comment, and the rest of the pack studied her for a moment. It was clear she wasn't doing too well in comparison to the rest of them - her face was pale and the usual cheeky gleam in her eyes was gone.

Kira turned their attention away from Levi's ill state and back into the matter at hand. "But how do we get him out to the lake house if he doesn't trust us?".

Before any of them could answer, Stiles scoffed heavily and raised a hand. He looked between the other five members of the pack and wildly sung his arms in the air.

"I say if it keeps him from murdering someone we chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake," he declared, before Levi shot him a glance.

"I'm in!" Malia, who had missed Levi's warning shot at Stiles piped up. Scott huffed from beside Levi as he addressed the two of them.

"We're not killing or kidnapping him," he deadpanned in disbelief that the two were actually considering it.

"Then let's be smarter," Lydia announced, haing watched Levi's eyes almost flutter from exhaustion and knowing that the sooner they ended this meeting the sooner her best friend could get some sleep. "We tell him there's a party and invite him."

"So, you're going to ask out a freshman?" Stiles pointed out, a hint of disapproval in his tone as he narrowed his eyes at the strawberry blonde.

"No, I'm done with teenage boys," Lydia rolled her eyes, watching as a small ghost of a smile spread on Levi's lips, remembering the year prior where Lydia had been standing at their lockers with Allison and comparing freshmen. Levi was lost in her thought for a second, thinking about her fallen warrior when she snapped back into the conversation.

"But, if we're playing a trick on someone, let's use the trickster," her head turned to look at Kira who jumped like a deer in headlights, before the girl in question swung her head round to look at them all.

"Who? Me? No way. Not me." She blabbered, staring back at Lydia in disbelief.

"Yes, you!" Lydia sighed, narrowing her eyes again. "You know what they call a female fox? A vixen," she continued, a playful smirk now etched on to her face. Levi couldn't help but mirror the smirk, the two girls were so close now that they literally knew what each other was thinking.

"Me?"

The group all looked Kira up and down in approval as the rest of the mulled over the sensible idea that he banshee was suggesting to them all.

"You can do it, Kira." Levi urged, again followed by a pause from the pack as they took in her current state.

"Be a vixen."

/-/

After a complete car malfunction, in which Levi realised her car had completely no gas left due to her frantic driving the day prior, Scott and Levi had waited and watched in the heavy rain as her car was towed away.

Therefore, their only other option had been Scott's dirt bike which didn't exactly provide them with shelter from the rain either.

Which is why Levi found herself being handed a large tee from Scott's clean laundry and a pair of Melissa's old PJ trousers as the woman was hurrying out the door to start her night shift at the hospital. She had given the two alphas heated towels before telling Scott to get both of them some dinner and she would pay him back.

After successfully demolishing a pizza between them, Levi and Scott headed up to his room for Scott to do his homework, and so that Levi could grab a quick nap from her state of exhaustion.


	9. Chapter 9

Scott walked back into his room, having gone to turn off the lights downstairs. Him and his mom were struggling to pay the bills as it was, and him burning the electricity wasn't something he was in a position to be doing. As he shut his bedroom door behind him, he let his eyes carefully drift to his co-alpha, Levi, who was curled up in his comforter her eyes opened just slightly from hearing the door click shut.

"Scott?" Levi rasped, sleep still present in her voice. The true alpha crossed the room to perch on the side of his bed as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. She ran a hand through her brown hair, a slight smile appearing across her lips.

"Yeah?" He asked, trying to not thinking about how the way she was looking at him was doing things to his chest that he hadn't even felt during his time with Allison, it was like she had complete and utter control over him. He would do anything for her, be anything for her.

"Thank you," she murmured, pushing the comforter off her and getting up to stretch her legs. Scott smiled but didn't say anything, just watching as she glided across his room to pause at his desk and look at the few photo frames he had scattered on them. She let out a light chuckle as she picked up the first photo of him and Stiles, the two boys had clearly been unaware the photo was being taken, and were both ramming hot dogs straight into their mouths. Scott smiled as he watched her move between photos, his eyes lighting up as she took interest in them.

She carefully sat the photo down, her eyes briefly skimming over a few more photos of Stiles and Scott before she reached one that made her pause. It had been taken just after Levi had joined Scott's pack, only days after the death of the Darach. Levi, Lydia and Allison were standing with linked arms, and lying on the grass in front of them was Scott and Stiles, making the most ridiculous poses to have ever existed.

_"Danny, please!" Lydia pouted, the boy huffing before grinning and taking the phone off her._

_"Fine, but you're buying me that jacket we saw in Ralph Lauren," he noted, watching as Lydia rolled her eyes but agreed anyway._

_Allison and Levi laughed at the two, before moving to stand either side of Lydia. They smiled at the camera, posing for the photo of the three girls, before there was two shouts and Scott and Stiles had thrown themselves into the photo at the girls' feet._

_The three girls burst out laughing as they looked down at the two boys, Stiles now demanding that Danny should paint him 'like one of your french girls, Danny'. Danny rolled his eyes, taking one last photo that would be memorialised on Scott's desk before handing the phone back to the five best friends._

Levi smiled at the photo before sitting it back down at looking at the last one. She lifted it up, closer than she had the others and rested her finger on the edge of the frame as she looked at the photo in disbelief. It was recent, but she was surprised Scott had gone to the effort to get it printed out and framed. It was a few days before Kate had kidnapped Levi and her brother, and although she had never actually seen the photo, she had fallen in love with it as she held it in Scott's room.

Scott heard her heartbeat increase slightly, so he gently stood up and walked over to stand just slightly to her left shoulder. Levi was captivated by the image, and she turned around to face the alpha.

"You framed this?" She asked, watching as Scott grinned down at her. The older boy let his lips curl upwards as he soaked in her features. Her eyes searched his face as he beamed at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course I did," Scott muttered after a minute, his smile softening slightly. "You're my favourite alpha!" He chuckled, and Levi snorted while proceeding to roll her eyes again.

"I'm your only alpha," she scoffed, before her words had sunk into Scott fully. Levi Hale had said she was his.

There was something about the way she said she was his, and it fascinated him. She was not his.

She was a force to be reckoned with, she belonged to no-one. She was a free spirit, she was a fresh pool of glinting water in a dehydrated dusty Savannah, she was the moon in a black midnight sky. It was like he was drowning, and she was the fresh air keeping him afloat.

She was bold, she was brave, she was daring. She was kind, she was passionate, she was shy. She was a friend, a sister, a fighter, a survivor. She was the leader of the wolves, and she howled the loudest at the moon. She was like the feeling of knowing everything was going to be okay in the end. She was a warrior, and she was a goddess.

And just like that, Scott understood everything. He understood his mothers words, he understood Stiles' comments about wanting more for himself, he understood Lydia's teasing glances, he understood Malia and Kira's smirks.

For he had compared Levi to being a metaphorical anchor that was holding him in place, but she wasn't just his metaphorical anchor. She was literally his anchor - the thing that kept him sane and tethered to the ground below them.

Scott stared at her again for a moment, the way the soft light casting across her skin from his lamp illuminated her was nothing short of angelic. Her soft brown hair was falling in loose curls down her back as her eyes brightly searched his desk for other scraps of his life.

He moved closer to her, until his chest was pressed against her back, his breath faintly reaching her neck. Levi paused, her eyes closing slightly as she felt him touch her. She tightened her grasp on the photo frame in her hands as she opened her eyes again, both the alphas hearing the jump in her heart beat and the increase in Scott's too.

"Levi," he breathed, before the girl broke. She dropped the frame back on to Scott's desk, spinning around so they were now chest to chest.

It was deadly silent, the only thing that could be heard was the soft patter of the rain on Scott's window panel and their deep breaths. Scott's eyes flickered to Levi's lips as he tilted his head down. The girl wasted no time in meeting his lips, connecting them roughly but full of complete passion.

Scott pressed against her lips, pushing her backwards as he lifted her so she was sitting on his desk. Her legs found their way to wrap themselves around his waist, their lips still attached to each other like it was a vital life support. One hand rested at the base of Scott's neck, while her other was weaving itself into his hair as she moaned into the kiss. His hands slid down from her back to her waist, pulling her in even tighter to him. She wrapped her body around his, and the alpha's found that they fitted perfectly.

They paused for a moment, regaining their breaths. Levi looked up at Scott, surprised to see that his eyes were shining red. She could feel the burn in hers, and by the look on his face, she knew hers must have been doing the same thing.

"I am so, so, so in love with you Scott McCall," she murmured softly, watching as a grin broke out across his face.

"That's good then, because I feel the same about you, Levi Hale," he replied, just as soft and passionate as she had.

A grin broke out across Levi's face as she pressed her lips back to his, her legs still tightly wrapped around his waist. He lifted her up, a fiery passion being ignited between the two, as he moved backwards and sitting her down on his bed. She lay back, his lips still pressed against hers as she moaned again.

And for the first time in a while, both teens felt complete again.


End file.
